Win a Date with Prince Vegeta
by Sayeh
Summary: An ordinary girl Sayeh from our world wins a date with Vegeta and is send to DBZ world as the lucky winner and bachelor!


**Win a Date with Prince Vegeta**

_Summary:_ An ordinary girl (Sayeh) from our world wins a date with Vegeta and is send to DBZ world as the lucky winner and bachelor! (Based 'a little' on Win a Date with Tad Hamilton)

Note: Sayeh does NOT know anything that happens after when Vegeta wears a pink shirt. She doesn't know anything about that Vegeta's going to end up with Bulma.

And Sayeh (me) is IN character; which means that I will do, think and say ANYTHING if I was put in the situation here. By the way, as crazy as it sounds; ALL the characters are IN character, even Vegeta (who's going to get himself a date:P).

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragonball Z. I only own Sayeh (me) !

* * *

The even took place in a room that appeared to be a bedroom, judging by the king-sized bed and all the private stuff laid on a desk. The room was filled with Kurt Cobain posters, Dragonball Z posters; mostly of Vegeta, Playstation 1 and 2, Nintendo, several Gameboys, computer, television and so on… It was clear that the owner of the bedroom was spoiled.

The wooden door of the bedroom opened and a girl came in. The girl looked a lot like a Saiyan, even though Saiyans do not exist. She had long, full dark hair and big almond shaped dark eyes. She could pass as a Saiyan easily. She had a fiery temper, fierce attitude, hardly shows emotion, hardly laughs out loud when she was around 'strangers' or what she really means by strangers was anyone besides her close family and friends, and even then; it was rare when she does that.

Her past was very difficult for her and people think that it was the actual reason for her antisocial behavior. Her parents were divorced when she was seven. Even though she had the permission of her mother; who has the custody, to see her father, it was her own father that let her down. She only got to see him a few times a year, until…  
Then it struck her heart.  
Until two years ago when she turned fifteen, which was the last time she had spend time with her father. Her father wanted to marry another woman. After they got married, he never wanted to have contact with her.  
A lot had happened in her life, but she left it at that. She was not about to cry for her stupid father. Her father did not know that he left the most precious thing in life; the love of his 'last' daughter, who truly cared- no- **loved** him. Her older brother and sister already hated him a long time ago, and her father lost the last one. Her brother was seven years older that her and her sister wasfive years older.

She recently she saw a good cartoon for the first time. After seeing the trailer about one or two weeks before publishing, she thought the cartoon looked… different. It was not something crazy and childish. She never even knew that violent and energy based cartoon existed! After watching the first episode she already was hooked, but not yet obsessed. After about four episodes, she still remembers that it was on a Thursday, she saw an interesting character. She never saw hair that sticks up! She fell in love with the hair. She did not like the big giant that was sitting beside the one who ate an arm of a creature that looked like an insect? That was very nauseating, but considered 'what the Hell'. She almost forgot that he was a cartoon! It was a shame that she did not know what his name was, but she knew that she would find out sooner or later, and drifted off in a sleepless dream, called daydreaming when the show was over.  
A few days later, she found out his name, when they were going to planet Arlia. _'So it's prince Vegeta… Strange name, but I like it. And he's a prince… even better!'_

This girl's name was Sayeh. The meaning of the name is Shadow. The funny part was that it was an ACTUAL name, not only a word.

**Present day**

Sayeh sighs. "Look how gorgeous he looks in his pink shirt!" She tried not to giggle out loud at her own perverted mind. "I might add it's VERY Out Of Character, but he looks good in pink, even though I'm not fond of the color myself! But I wonder if he is going to stay a bachelor till the end of his life? I know that he's a badass, but shoot!" She said as she rewinds the DVD player to the part when Vegeta was standing naked in the shower. "Man, you've got to love uncensored Dragonball Z episodes!"  
She paused with the remote on the scene where his muscles can be seen and something 'way down below'_. 'Damn it! I just missed 'the part'! Oh well, Cartoon Network just released Dragonball Z for a few weeks and already I'm obsessed with it. Well, if I have to add honestly, I was totally obsessed with it when I found out about the Saiyan Prince! At first I thought he's going to end up dead like Nappa and Radditz. What a shame it was going to be. Everyone was looking forward for Goku's victory, but I did not. I never had a real thing for heroes. They are so predictable. I'm not saying that I yearn for true evilness like Lucifer, but like Vegeta. He is… Unpredictable, mysterious in so many ways…'_ She snapped out of the crazy and yet impossible thought._ 'WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT? He's a cartoon figure for crying out loud! I wish that I was also a cartoon figure that will be the best solution of my boring life. What a waste! There's nothing to do here in reality. My body yearns for action, my mind yearns for adventure, my heart… yearns… for understanding… But oh well, I guess there will never be a guy like Vegeta. So handsome, not overly tall (about 5'7), mysterious and evil in a different way… Slightly better in an evil kind of way. But, how can you be good when you're evil in a different way? Evil is evil right? Maybe that's why I need the opposite of what I am. I act like I'm the sweetest person. Sometimes I am, but only to the ones I really care for. Sometimes I am not, when people anger me in any way possible, I can be the most threatening creature alive. We all live in a world where people claim to know you, when people say they understand you. I tested them and all I found out that they couldn't be more wrong. I can't explain what I am. It's like I'm two persons at once. The side I usually show people is the distant side: The side that you mask the character for who you really are and what you truly want. Sure, every girl dreams of being rich, famous and all that stuff, but is it what people truly want? It's not like you want to have love, no problem there! It's like that you're stuck in a world you don't belong: A world full of tragedy, responsibilities, no respect and honor: A world with emptiness. You want to do more than just studying and hang out or whatever we young folks do. We want adventure while we're still young.'_ She snapped back to reality. The episode she was watching was already finished.

The television did not show the episode when Vegeta comes to Earth and wear a pink shirt. Sayeh had ordered the DVD. It was strange to her, because she was told that this Saga was great and you can laugh at Vegeta's Out Of Character-ness, but it was all too confusing. She never saw what happened before this episode she was watching. The last episode she saw was when Vegeta and Nappa arrived on Earth and were waiting for Goku, which they call Kakarot.

Sayeh smiled at the thought of actually be a part of the Dragonball Z world. She sighed and sits in a thinking way, tapping her finger on the edge of her bed, until her digital clock on her left shocks her. "Whoa! Would you look at the time I have spent thinking about something stupid! Of course it's not stupid… It's just not possible…" She falls on her pillow. "I just wish that I get what I truly want. That's all… I won't ask more than this." Soon she fell asleep into a deep slumber.

**Midnight**

"Ye-ah, I lo-ve to… No be my gu-est." Sayeh said in her dream. "Who? Wha?" She snapped as she woke up from her dream and held her forehead with her hand. "Oh, my head! I must've slept like a squirrel to have a cramp and a headache like this!" She growled. "Well it is midnight now and it's also the weekend. Maybe I should check my email." She looks over to her computer at her right side.  
She logged in and checked her email inbox. "Trash, trash, trash, trash, trash, tra-what the? Win a Date with Prince Vegeta?" Her eyes bulged out. "This might be a joke from someone of a penpal site, or not…" She giggled. "This should be funny! Maybe I'll meet a good cosplayer." She looks at the little typed words. "…What you have to do to win a date… Blablabla… Ah here it is! To win a date, you have to answer these questions… 1) What is the official name of his father? 2) What is his favorite color? 3) What is his favorite food? 4) What does he want to do more besides training? 5) Now the most important question. What would you do if you win this?" She answered all the four questions but thought hard at the fifth. "I would…" She typed down the idea. _'I know this is crazy. But whatever: Maybe I will have some fun. Besides even if this was a regular date, I think it's time for me to get at least one date. I AM pretty… Actually beautiful called by the guys, but I never even had a date before and I never have been kissed. I'm tired of lying to everyone that I had a boyfriend in my life and to some ugly boys that I'm not available. Well sure everyone would say that, the point is that I'm not lesbian or ugly. I'm just too picky. I have always waited for Mister Right.'  
_Then she snapped. "Wait! Why am I thinking that I would do THIS? This might be something stupid. As a matter of fact, I'm too tired. I think I'll leave the computer on to download the episodes of Dragonball Z." She turned away from her computer, shut off her monitor and went to her bed. What she did not realize was that she did not closed her email. After when she fell into sleep, suddenly one Opal gem wrapped up in a necklace that she loved to collect so much fell off her upper desk, on her keyboard and onto the Enter button. That Enter button managed to send the email.

**Morning**

Sayeh woke up from her sleep. She had the weirdest dream. "The dream! I have to look into my computer." She turned on her monitor. To her big shock, she has one unread message. It was from Win a Date with Prince Vegeta. She clicked on the link to the message and to her even bigger shock; it was the same email from her dream. She could not read the words. She was too nervous, afraid that it is not the email from her dream, but then she collected all the courage she had to read it. "…Here we pronounce you the proud winner of Win a Date with Prince Vegeta…" She finished with her eyes bulging out. "What? This is crazy! He's a cartoon figure; I thought this was a joke! Wait a minute! I haven't sent the email… But if I didn't, then who did? Wait there's more…" She looks at the words typed below. "Grab the Opal and it will transport." She looked at the Opal-hanger necklace on the side of her keyboard. _'How the Hell did it got here?'_ She raised an eyebrow. "But what's so special about this? I just found it in an Alleyway…" and grabbed it. Suddenly round stripes were around her. "What the? This is crazy!" And made her to drift into a faraway land with her necklace wrapped around her hand she took with her.

"_I shall rise upon your spirit, Sayeh…"_ An unknown voice said before Sayeh blacked out.

* * *

Okay I fixed the chapter up I will update it asap after I fix my other stories up! 


End file.
